


Kinktober 2020

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Restraints, Sex, Sexting, Spanking, hickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Not sure how many prompts I’ll do, but enjoy.
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1: Hickeys

Vol’jin could not help the low, pleased growl that escaped his throat as he made out with Tyrathan. The human was intoxicating to Vol’jin’s senses. Vol’jin kissed Tyrathan deeply as Tyrathan tangled his hands in Vol’jin’s hair and tugged lightly, earning another eager growl from Vol’jin.

The two of them had found a quiet, secluded corner, away from the other inhabitants of the Shadowpan Monastery. The monks were busy with training or chores, so Vol’jin and Tyrathan were free to have some alone time together.

Vol’jin trailed kisses down Tyrathan’s neck and grinned as Tyrathan moaned lightly in response. That sound spurred Vol’jin on as he tugged Tyrathan’s shirt open, popping several buttons, so he could press kisses to Tyrathan’s shoulder.

“Vol’jin, do you know how long it’s going to take me to sew those back on?” complained Tyrathan, his voice raspy with lust, which took the bite out of his scolding.

Vol’jin chuckled as he silenced Tyrathan with another deep kiss. His instincts urged him to mark Tyrathan, leave bites all over Tyrathan’s neck and shoulders, and claim the human as his. Vol’jin hesitated and tried to resist the urge. While the practice was common among trolls, Vol’jin was unsure about humans. He was also uncertain of Tyrathan’s reaction. While the human was fine with Vol’jin pinning him against a tree for a make out session, Tyrathan might not want Vol’jin to leave evidence of their trysts.

“Hello? Vol’jin? Is something wrong?” Tyrathan asked, waving his hand in front of Vol’jin’s face.

“Huh? No, nothin’ is wrong,” answered Vol’jin.

“Then why did you suddenly stop kissing me and stare off into space? I know I’m not the most attractive, but I like to at least think I can hold your attention for a little while,” said Tyrathan.

“I find ya very attractive,” smiled Vol’jin as he looked down at Tyrathan with fondness in his eyes.

Tyrathan looked away as his cheeks started turning red, but not before Vol’jin saw the smile on the hunter’s face.

“Ya are irresistible,” purred Vol’jin as he rubbed his tusks gently against Tyrathan face and neck. “I want to mark ya. Show da world dat ya be mine, and mine alone. It be takin’ every ounce of my self control not to.”

“Why don’t you?” Tyrathan asked.

“What?” Vol’jin asked.

“Why don’t you? We’re as good as dead anyway. Besides. I’m already yours,” argued Tyrathan.

“No, but I’m gonna make ya mine,” growled Vol’jin as he moved to kiss Tyrathan’s neck again. He gently bit the delicate skin there, his sharp fangs applying pressure, but not breaking the skin.

Tyrathan gasped and fisted his hands in Vol’jin’s robe.

By the time the gong sounded for supper, Vol’jin had decorated Tyrathan’s neck and shoulders with love bites. Vol’jin even had a hickey on his neck where, to Vol’jin’s surprise, Tyrathan had latched onto Vol’jin’s neck, leaving a mark of his own.

Vol’jin could not hide the smirk on his face as they went to supper, despite Tyrathan saying, “wipe off that stupid grin or the whole Monastery will be whispering.” Vol’jin did not care though. Tyrathan belonged to Vol’jin, and he belonged to Tyrathan.


	2. Day 2: Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the modern Roll the Dice AU.

(Hi, Love. Miss you. How’s your business trip going?) Tyrathan texted.

Vol’jin glanced down at the phone in his lap as the screen flashed. Tyrathan, his boyfriend texted him every morning after Tyrathan’s kids left for school.

(Good. I’m in a meeting right now.) Vol’jin texted back. He glanced at the other people seated around the table. They were all focused on the salesperson giving the current presentation. Everyone except for Vol’jin’s father, Sen’jin. He was giving Vol’jin a disproving glare. Vol’jin suspected that his father knew that he was texting. 

(A meeting, huh? Sounds important. You should probably be focused on that, shouldn’t you?) Tyrathan texted.

(Yes, so I’ll talk to you later.) Vol’jin expected that to be the end of the conversation.

(How about we talk now?) Tyrathan texted.

Vol’jin frowned.

(Actually, how about we talk about what I want to do with you when you get back?) Tyrathan texted.

(Tyrathan?) Vol’jin suspected that Tyrathan was up to something.

(I have missed you so much. When you get home, I’m not letting you out of bed for the whole weekend.) Tyrathan texted.

(Tyrathan, this is not a good time.) Vol’jin texted.

(I’m going to strip you down the moment you walk in the door.) Tyrathan texted.

Vol’jin shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but luckily no one else seemed to notice his inattention. His father had apparently decided to ignore Vol’jin texting on his phone.

(I’m going to trail kisses up your thighs until you’re begging me to take you in my mouth.) Tyrathan texted.

Vol’jin bit his lower lip to prevent from grinning. That did sound like something he would enjoy.

(A blow job would be a good welcome home, wouldn’t it?) Tyrathan texted.

(Yes.) Vol’jin answered as the thought started to arouse him.

“Vol’jin, are you alright? You look flushed,” whispered Sen’jin to Vol’jin as the next speaker prepared their presentation.

“I need to be excused for a moment,” explained Vol’jin as he stood up. He quickly left the board room and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty. Vol’jin quickly locked himself in the bathroom and checked his phone.

(And then you can have a go at me. We can spend the whole weekend having sex, sleeping, and then order delivery when he get hungry.) Tyrathan texted.

(And have delivery boxes from Chen’s scattered all over your nightstand again?) Vol’jin replied.

(It will be fine as long as you don’t get the lube and Chen’s sauce mixed up again.) Tyrathan explained.

(It was strawberry flavored lube.) Vol’jin replied.

(Yeah, but the sauce burned my butthole.) complained Tyrathan.

(Well, this time I’ll bang you into the mattress before we eat.) Vol’jin texted.

(You two do know this is a group chat, right?) Jasper texted. 

(I do not recommend using my sauce that way.) Chen texted.


	3. Day 3: Spanking

“Ya really do like to swear, don’t ya?” Vol’jin asked as he stood in the doorway.

Tyrathan sighed. He had been doing some maintenance on his bow when the bowstring snapped. He had spat out a string of swear words in three different languages in response to the annoyance.

“It’s a habit, a bad habit, I know. But at this stage in my life, I’m not likely to change. It’s just part of who I am, part of my attitude,” said Tyrathan. “Besides, you knew this about me before you asked me to be your mate.”

Vol’jin hummed as if he was considering something. “Well, we could fix dat,” said Vol’jin as he walked over and sat down on the couch. “With a little attitude adjustment.”

What? Did Vol’jin just imply what Tyrathan thought he was implying? He couldn’t. Tyrathan glanced up at Vol’jin. The troll had a wide grin on his face and his eyes sparked with mischief. Well, maybe he could.

“What are you saying?” Tyrathan asked carefully.

“We could try to change your swearing habit. When ya say a swear word, I’ll put ya over my knee and spank ya,” chuckled Vol’jin.

“You can’t be serious,” said Tyrathan.

“I am,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan bit his lower lip as he thought about it. It wouldn’t be the first time Vol’jin had smacked Tyrathan’s ass. Sometimes, Vol’jin would give Tyrathan’s behind a loving smack, because he loved to watch the way Tyrathan would jump in surprise and let out a little yelp. Tyrathan loved it too. 

Tyrathan stood up and walked over to Vol’jin. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said as he crossed his arms.

“Try me,” coaxed Vol’jin.

Tyrathan then said the worst swear word that he knew in Zandali. A word that he was certain that Vol’jin didn’t know that he knew.

The grin dropped off Vol’jin’s face and he just stared at Tyrathan in shock for several moments.

Tyrathan grinned. It wasn’t often that he could shock Vol’jin like this. He enjoyed it. Whatever the consequences, even a spanking, would be worth it to have put this look on Vol’jin’s face.

Vol’jin then shook his head. “Not only do ya need a spanking, ya need ya mouth washed out with soap,” he said as he reached for Tyrathan.

Tyrathan allowed Vol’jin to guide him across his lap. Vol’jin placed one hand on Tyrathan’s back to hold him in place so he couldn’t squirm. 

“Ready?” Vol’jin asked.

“No one is ever ready for a spanking,” argued Tyrathan.

“Good point,” said Vol’jin as he brought his other hand down firmly on Tyrathan’s ass.

Smack

Tyrathan gasped as his ass stung.

“So I was thinking,” said Vol’jin.

Smack

Tyrathan moaned. So, Vol’jin had been thinking? How long had he been thinking about this? 

“Dat every time ya swear,” continued Vol’jin.

Smack

“I will put ya over my knee like dis,” explained Vol’jin.

Smack

“And I will give ya five smacks,” said Vol’jin.

Smack

“A piece for every swear word,” finished Vol’jin.

Smack

“That was six!” argued Tyrathan as he tried to sit up, but Vol’jin held him down.

Smack

“Oh, dat word ya said is definitely worth ten,” chuckled Vol’jin. “I haven’t heard anyone use dat word in years. Where did ya even learn dat one?”

Smack

“Booty Bay pirates,” whimpered Tyrathan. His ass burned and his cock was getting hard. He wanted to squirm to get some friction to it, but Vol’jin was holding him firmly in place.

Smack

By now, Tyrathan was convinced that Vol’jin had been planning this for awhile. He had just been waiting for Tyrathan to swear before making his move.

“So do we have an agreement?” Vol’jin asked as he delivered the final blow.

Smack

That was ten. It was over.

Vol’jin then helped Tyrathan to stand back up. Tyrathan rubbed his stinging ass while Vol’jin grinned at him.

“I don’t think you really want to change my swearing habit. I think you just want an excuse to spank me,” accused Tyrathan.

“Maybe,” laughed Vol’jin. “But next time, da pants and underwear come off. I’m going to spank dat tight, bare ass of yas.”

“If I agree to this, then it has to be fair,” said Tyrathan.

“How so?” Vol’jin asked.

“Every time you say a swear word, you drop your loincloth and bend over the desk so I can spank you,” said Tyrathan.

“I don’t have a potty mouth like ya do,” argued Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin,” said Tyrathan.

“Okay, okay, dat will be our deal,” agreed Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Knowing that Vol’jin was watching, listening, and waiting for Tyrathan to use a swear word so he could spank him made Tyrathan guard his language. He could feel Vol’jin’s eyes tracking his every move, waiting. For the next two weeks, Tyrathan did not use a single swear word. It wasn’t until a diplomatic meeting between the Horde and Alliance that Tyrathan slipped up.

For some reason, Bolten Vanyst was there. Tyrathan overheard him refer to Vol’jin in a very derogatory manner. Tyrathan responded by finally telling Vanyst just what he thought of him. That outburst included several swear words.

“Five,” whispered Vol’jin in Tyrathan’s ear in Zandali after the incident.

“What?” Tyrathan asked, still fuming from the encounter with Vanyst.

“Five swear words. Five smacks a piece,” whispered Vol’jin. He gave Tyrathan’s behind a light pat before he walked off to go his next meeting, chuckling as he left.

It was supper time when Tyrathan saw Vol’jin again. Vol’jin didn’t mention Tyrathan’s swearing. They ate supper and talked about the day. Afterwards, Vol’jin sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, sighing.

“Rough day?” Tyrathan asked.

“Dealing with all dese stubborn hot heads? I be having a very rough day,” said Vol’jin as he closed his eyes.

“How about I make you forget all about that?” asked Tyrathan as he crawled onto the bed with Vol’jin. He kissed one of Vol’jin’s tusks.

Vol’jin hummed as he opened his eyes. He brought a hand up to stroke Tyrathan’s cheek. “I would love dat,” he grinned. “But first we have to get our business out of da way.”

“What business?” Tyrathan asked.

“Did ya think I forgot about that string of profanity you yelled halfway across da room earlier today? You do remember our agreement?” Vol’jin asked.

“I remember. If I swear, I get a spanking,” answered Tyrathan.

Vol’jin smiled and patted his lap.

Tyrathan moved to lay across Vol’jin’s lap, but Vol’jin stopped him. 

“Da pants and underwear come off,” ordered Vol’jin.

Tyrathan’s face burned as he blushed but he stood up and slid his pants and underwear down.

Vol’jin reached for Tyrathan and helped him back onto the bed and over his knees. Lying face down on the bed, across Vol’jin’s lap, Tyrathan braced himself and fisted his hands in the sheets.

“Ya don’t have to do dis if ya don’t want to,” said Vol’jin as he gently rubbed Tyrathan’s ass.

Tyrathan smiled. That was Vol’jin, always making sure Tyrathan was comfortable and felt safe. He loved Vol’jin for it. “I want to do dis. I kind of enjoy it,” he mumbled. He would never, ever admit this to anyone, but Vol’jin. “Besides, I’m just waiting for my turn to spank you,” continued Tyrathan.

“Ya going to be waiting a long time for dat,” chuckled Vol’jin.

Smack

“I was beginning to think dat I was going to have to find another excuse to spank ya,” said Vol’jin. 

Smack

“Ya have been very good about not swearing,” said Vol’jin.

Smack

“It’s because you’re good at this,” explained Tyrathan.

Smack

“I am?” Vol’jin asked.

Smack

Tyrathan winced. “Very good at giving attitude adjustments,” grunted Tyrathan as he tried to squirm. 

Vol’jin tightened his grip on Tyrathan so he couldn’t. “Be still,” he admonished.

Smack

Five swear words had earned Tyrathan twenty-five smacks in his spanking. By the time it was over, his ass was burning like it hadn’t in a long time. He wanted to rub the stinging sensation away.

As if he could read Tyrathan’s mind, Vol’jin gently rubbed Tyrathan’s ass. “Ya did good,” purred Vol’jin. He then rolled Tyrathan over so he was lying on his back and Vol’jin hovered over him. Vol’jin stroked Tyrathan’s cheek and then leaned down to give him a kiss. “Ya earned a reward,” mumbled Vol’jin against Tyrathan’s lips.

“What’s my reward?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin grinned as he moved his hands to grab Tyrathan’s hips and then slid his hard cock between Tyrathan’s thighs.   
————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan had to admit that Vol’jin had more self control than he had when it came to swearing. It had been two months since they had made the agreement and Vol’jin had not swore once. Tyrathan, on the other hand, had a little trouble with it. In the past two months, Tyrathan had swore eight times and Vol’jin had heard it every time, which meant eight spankings. Just once, Tyrathan wished he could catch Vol’jin swearing.

Eventually, luck, or maybe one of the Loa, finally smiled down on Tyrathan and granted his wish. It was one day when the Horde’s leaders were having a meeting at Grommash Hold. Tyrathan just happened to be walking by the door to the throne room when he heard Vol’jin arguing with Sylvanas.

“You listening to me, ya conniving, selfish Banshee! Ya can go %#$&, %#$&, and %#$& yaself!” Vol’jin roared.

Tyrathan smiled as he walked down the hallway. He was not sure why Vol’jin was swearing, but now Tyrathan would have his chance to spank Vol’jin. When Vol’jin returned to his office, Tyrathan was waiting for him.

“What ya doing here?” Vol’jin asked.

“Waiting for you,” smiled Tyrathan.

“Ya missed me?” Vol’jin grinned as he leaned down and rubbed his tusks against Tyrathan’s face.

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan as he leaned into the touch. “But I’m also here because of our deal about swearing.”

“Ya came to tell me dat ya used a swear word?” Vol’jin chuckled. “Ya be dat eager for me to spank ya?”

“No, I’m here because you used a swear word. Three words to be exact. I believe that means I get to give you fifteen smacks to that toned blue ass of yours,” grinned Tyrathan.

“I don’t know what ya are talking about,” argued Vol’jin.

“I was outside the throne room. I heard what you said,” explained Tyrathan. “You are going to keep up your end of the deal, aren’t you?”

Vol’jin took a deep breath and sighed, “I am.” He walked over to the office door and locked it. He then undid the belt holding up his kilt and dropped it to the floor.

“The loincloth too,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin growled as he lowered his loincloth. “I indulge ya too much, manthing.” He then leaned over his desk.

Tyrathan walked over to Vol’jin and patted Vol’jin’s behind. “Ready?” Tyrathan asked.

“Get it over with,” ordered Vol’jin.

Smack

Vol’jin grunted as Tyrathan smacked his ass.

Smack

Vol’jin squirmed against the desk.

Smack

“I can’t hold you down, so you’re going to have to be still,” said Tyrathan.

Smack

“And if I’m not?” Vol’jin challenged him.

Smack

“Then you won’t get your reward for being good,” explained Tyrathan.

Smack

“What’s my reward?” Vol’jin asked.

Smack

“Your dick in my mouth,” offered Tyrathan.

Smack

Vol’jin moaned. Tyrathan wasn’t sure if it was from the spanking or the thought of Tyrathan taking Vol’jin in his mouth.

Smack

“If dat going to be my reward, den maybe I should swear more often,” mumbled Vol’jin.

After fifteen smacks to Vol’jin’s ass, Tyrathan made good on his promise.


	4. Day 4: Restraints

“Is dis too tight?” Vol’jin asked as he finished tying Tyrathan’s wrists to the headboard with the silk scarf.

“No, it’s good,” answered Tyrathan.

“Can ya escape?” Vol’jin asked as he leaned back.

Tyrathan struggled against the restraint for a moment. “No,” he said as he ceased his efforts.

“Good,” grinned Vol’jin as he ran his hand down Tyrathan’s bare chest. Tyrathan had taken his shirt off before lying down on the bed, but other than that he was fully clothed. That made this even better because it meant that Vol’jin was going to get to strip Tyrathan himself.

Tyrathan shivered under Vol’jin’s touch. 

Vol’jin glanced up at Tyrathan’s face, checking to make sure his mate was okay. “Are ya sure dat ya be okay with dis?” Vol’jin asked. 

It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Tyrathan to agree to this, and Vol’jin did not want Tyrathan to feel pressured into doing anything he didn’t want to.

“I’m sure,” Tyrathan nodded.

“Den relax,” coaxed Vol’jin as he rubbed his tusks against Tyrathan’s face. “I’ll do all da work. Ya just relax and let Ol’ Vol’jin take care of ya. I’ll take good care of ya.” 

Vol’jin kissed Tyrathan. It started off nice and slow, but grew deeper as Vol’jin invaded Tyrathan’s mouth with his tongue. Tyrathan moaned as he kissed Vol’jin back. Vol’jin could fell his mate relaxing under the soft attention. Tyrathan pulled against his restraints, instinctively wanting to touch Vol’jin. 

Vol’jin chuckled as he broke the kiss and pulled back. “I be da one doing da touching tonight,” he said as he watched the frustration in Tyrathan’s eyes.

“Then touch me,” ordered Tyrathan.

“Patience, manthing,” scolded Vol’jin. “I be taking my time and enjoying myself.” To emphasize his point, Vol’jin slowly began to undo Tyrathan’s belt. Once it was undone, he pulled it. The only sound in the room was the sound of the belt sliding out of the belt loops.

“Maybe, I should use ya belt to tie ya legs together?” Vol’jin asked.

“How will you fuck me if you do that?” Tyrathan asked.

“Such language,” chided Vol’jin as he folded Tyrathan’s belt. He lightly smacked the belt against his hand. “Perhaps I should use da belt on ya ass instead?”

Tyrathan’s eyes widened at the suggestion.

Vol’jin chuckled, “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He set the belt down on the bed. “As long as ya be good.”

“I’m tied up. How can I be anything else other than good?” Tyrathan asked.

“I’m sure ya could think of some way,” laughed Vol’jin as he unbuttoned Tyrathan’s pants. He then slowly pulled down the zipper. The sound of the zipper brought a bright red flush to Tyrathan’s cheeks. Vol’jin loved that look on Tyrathan’s face. He lifted Tyrathan’s legs and pulled his pants down and off, leaving Tyrathan in his underwear.

Vol’jin grinned as he saw the tent in Tyrathan’s underwear. “Really?” Vol’jin asked. “We’ve just barely started.”

“You’re teasing me,” accused Tyrathan as he glared at Vol’jin.

“I just want to take my time,” said Vol’jin as he palmed Tyrathan’s cock through the underwear. “Ya be too impatient most of da time. Dat be why I had to tie ya down.”

Tyrathan moaned and bucked against Vol’jin’s hand. 

Vol’jin indulged his mate and allowed Tyrathan to rut against his hand. Vol’jin watched and enjoyed the sight of his human squirming on the bed, pulling against the restraints, and trying to get off.

“Vol’jin,” whimpered Tyrathan.

“It’s okay. Come,” said Vol’jin as he applied some pressure. “Come for me.”

“Vol’jin,” cried Tyrathan as he came.

Vol’jin watched as Tyrathan had his orgasm. He could feel Tyrathan’s underwear getting wet under his hand. Once, Tyrathan’s tremors ceased from the orgasm, Vol’jin pulled Tyrathan’s underwear off. 

Vol’jin then sat back and took in the sight before him. His mate stretched out, naked on the bed for Vol’jin. Tyrathan’s wrists tied to the headboard, restricting his movement. Finally, his mate’s skin was flushed with sweat and his face was relaxed from the afterglow of his orgasm. 

“Was dat good?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes,” mumbled Tyrathan with a smile. His eyes still hazed over. “It’s your turn now. Unite me, and I’ll make you feel good.”

Vol’jin chuckled as he moved to kiss Tyrathan. “My sweet human,” he muttered against Tyrathan’s lips. “It never stopped being my turn, and we’re not done yet. Ya just keep relaxing,” said Vol’jin as he pushed Tyrathan’s damp hair out of his eyes.

“What do you mean we’re not done yet?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin chuckled and gave Tyrathan another deep kiss. Tyrathan squirmed as he kissed Vol’jin back. Starting at Tyrathan’s shoulders, Vol’jin slowly slid his hands down Tyrathan’s body. Vol’jin broke the kiss once his hands reached Tyrathan’s hips.

“However, dat little rut of yours was not part of my plan,” said Vol’jin as reached for the vial of oil on the bedside table. He poured some onto his fingers and then slipped his hand between Tyrathan legs and underneath him. He began to rub Tyrathan’s hole and then slipped a finger inside.

Tyrathan hissed and squirmed.

Vol’jin moved his finger around inside Tyrathan for awhile before slipping in a second finger. He slowly stretched Tyrathan’s hole, all while Tyrathan struggled against the restraint. Tyrathan’s cock began to grow hard again from the attention. Vol’jin grinned. Good. That meant when he would be able to give Tyrathan another orgasm when Vol’jin fucked him. Vol’jin pulled his fingers out of Tyrathan’s ass so he could apply oil to his own cock.

Tyrathan whined at the loss. The next moment, Tyrathan’s hands were on Vol’jin’s chest as Tyrathan greedily kissed Vol’jin. 

“How did ya get loose?” Vol’jin asked as grabbed Tyrathan’s wrists and pushed him back onto the bed.

“I escaped,” explained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin huffed as he raised Tyrathan’s arms and pinned his wrists against the headboard again. He tied Tyrathan’s wrists back up. He gave the scarf an extra tug to insure that Tyrathan could not escape again.

“I told ya to be good. Do ya remember what I said I would use if ya weren’t good?” Vol’jin asked once he was satisfied that Tyrathan was tied up properly.

“The belt,” whispered Tyrathan.

Vol’jin reached for Tyrathan’s belt, but he wouldn’t use it unless Tyrathan gave him permission. “Can I use ya belt on ya?”

Tyrathan’s face flushed red. Vol’jin suspected it was from the embarrassing thought of having his own belt used on him. Tyrathan was silent for several moments before softly answering, “Yes.”

“Just one and den I’ll fuck ya,” promised Vol’jin as he lifted Tyrathan’s legs.

Smack

Tyrathan cried out.

Vol’jin tossed the belt aside and rubbed Tyrathan’s ass that was quickly turning pink. “Ya okay?”

Tyrathan nodded.

“Are ya going to be good now?” Vol’jin asked as he lined Tyrathan’s hole up with Vol’jin’s cock.

“I’ll be good,” promised Tyrathan.

Vol’jin slowly pushed his cock inside Tyrathan, enjoying the sounds that escaped Tyrathan’s mouth. Once he was fully sheathed inside Tyrathan, Vol’jin grew still, giving Tyrathan time to adjust. When Tyrathan began to squirm, Vol’jin grabbed Tyrathan’s hips to hold him still and began to thrust.

After several minutes of thrusts, Tyrathan threw his head back and screamed Vol’jin’s name as he came again. Vol’jin growled as he delivered a couple of more thrusts before reaching his own climax, his cum filling Tyrathan. 

Vol’jin reached for scarf and quickly untied it. Once free, Tyrathan wrapped his arms around Vol’jin in a tight hug. Vol’jin purred as he rolled over in a comfortable position so the two of them could cuddle.


	5. Day 5: Public Sex

Vol’jin was trying to focus on the meeting. It was very important. They were trying to negotiate a continuation of the peace with the Alliance. Vol’jin had to admit that he sometimes found these meetings tedious. Tyrathan, however, found them completely boring.

Tyrathan sat beside Vol’jin, just like Vol’jin had wanted. Vol’jin wanted to make it clear to everyone, in both the Alliance and Horde, that Tyrathan was his mate. Vol’jin did have one concern though. Right now, Tyrathan had his hand on Vol’jin’s thigh and was sliding it up under Vol’jin’s kilt. He then palmed Vol’jin’s crotch over the loincloth.

Vol’jin cock started to harden and he resisted the urge to squirm. He was the Warchief of the Horde, and here his mate was fondling his cock in the middle of an important meeting. If anyone were to see what Tyrathan was doing, Vol’jin would never live it down. He might actually die from embarrassment. And if he didn’t, he was going to teach Tyrathan a lesson.

Luckily, no one seemed to be paying them any attention. The table blocked everyone’s view. Greymane and Sylvanas were currently hurling insults at each other. Half of the other leaders were watching the show, while the others seemed to have completely tuned them out and were focusing on their own distractions. Varian Wrynn, for example, had his head resting on the table and seemed to be cursing everyone he had ever met.

Tyrathan slipped his hand into Vol’jin’s loincloth and started stroking Vol’jin’s cock.

Vol’jin gripped the edge of the table to keep from moving. He wanted to move in rhythm to Tyrathan’s strokes. He wanted to growl Tyrathan’s name. He wanted to do so much, but couldn’t. He had to remain completely still so as not to draw attention to himself.

Tyrathan slid his thumb over the head of Vol’jin’s hard cock, which was already leaking.

Vol’jin was certain that his cheeks were turning purple under his face paint. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead in his hand, pretending to have a headache from Sylvanas’ screeching. In reality, he was focusing on Tyrathan. While his mate continued to stroke his cock, Vol’jin pulled up a few mental images to indulge in and help this along.

There was the image of Tyrathan lying on their bed squirming as Vol’jin fucked him. Tyrathan with his head thrown back, screaming Vol’jin’s name, while Vol’jin thrust into Tyrathan, over and over again until Vol’jin came, filling Tyrathan with his seed.

Then, the image of Tyrathan on his knees, kneeling between Vol’jin’s thighs, sucking Vol’jin’s cock. Tyrathan’s tongue would be doing wicked things to Vol’jin’s dick.

Finally, the image of Tyrathan across Vol’jin’s lap, pants down around his ankles, while Vol’jin spanked him, turning his ass a nice shade of bright pink. Afterwards, Tyrathan would be so hard and close that it would only take Vol’jin a couple of strokes of Tyrathan’s cock to make him come. Although, sometimes, Tyrathan would come just from the spanking alone. 

That last image was what Vol’jin was going to do to Tyrathan as soon as he had a chance. 

A few more strokes of Tyrathan’s hand had Vol’jin coming in his loincloth. Vol’jin repressed the tremors as he rode out his orgasm. Tyrathan continued to stroke Vol’jin’s cock until Vol’jin finished. Tyrathan then pulled his hand out of Vol’jin’s loincloth, wiping his hand on Vol’jin’s kilt.

Vol’jin glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Tyrathan.

Tyrathan was sitting there with a very pleased smirk on his face, pretending to be innocent, like he hadn’t just been giving Vol’jin a handjob in the middle of a diplomatic meeting.

Vol’jin squirmed. He was getting uncomfortable. His loincloth was getting very sticky. He wished that they would have a break soon. He needed to change his loincloth, and give Tyrathan a proper punishment for doing this to him.

“Problem, Warchief?” Tyrathan whispered in Zandali.

“Ya are going to pay for dis,” threatened Vol’jin.

“I know. Still worth it,” grinned Tyrathan.

As soon as they had a break, Vol’jin stood up. He resisted the urge to scoop Tyrathan up, toss him over his shoulder, and carry him out of the room. Instead, Vol’jin grabbed Tyrathan’s hand and led him from the room to somewhere more private. Vol’jin was first going to change his loincloth, and then ensure that his mate would behave for the rest of the meeting.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
When they returned to their seats after the break, Vol’jin had a wide grin on his face. He had on a clean loincloth, and Tyrathan was now the one squirming in his seat. Vol’jin had given Tyrathan a very through spanking as payback for his earlier stunt. Tyrathan had enjoyed it, as usual, until he sat down in the chair and realized he was going to have to sit on his spanked ass for the next couple of hours.

Vol’jin placed a hand Tyrathan’s knee to stop his squirming. “Didn’t think dis one all da way through, did ya?” Vol’jin chuckled in Zandali, low enough so no one else could hear.

Tyrathan glared at Vol’jin. “You’re a jerk,” he whispered. “And this isn’t over.”

“Behave, or I will put ya over my knee again for another lesson,” Vol’jin laughed and patted Tyrathan’s leg.


	6. Day 6: Blowjob

Vol’jin sighed as he read over the report in his hands. It was a simple status report from an outpost. Whomever had written the report felt that it was necessary to write a five page essay just to report that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Vol’jin sighed. This wasn’t the only report he had to read. On the end table, next to the couch, there was a stack of reports just as long as this one. Normally, Vol’jin would have gone over these reports in his office, but this time he moved to the den for a change of scenery. That and the fact that Vol’jin’s mate, Tyrathan, was taking a nap on the couch. When Vol’jin sat down on the couch, Tyrathan moved to rest his head on Vol’jin’s lap, like it was a pillow.

Vol’jin grinned as he glanced down at his sleeping mate. Tyrathan looked so peaceful. Vol’jin gently brushed a strand of hair back out of Tyrathan’s face.

Tyrathan hummed in his sleep and nuzzled his face against Vol’jin’s lap, just like he did with his pillow. Vol’jin thought that Tyrathan looked so adorable in his sleep. Vol’jin chuckled softly as he returned to his report. There was a warm feeling of contentment settling in his chest.

Tyrathan muttered something in his sleep and moved his head. He must have been dreaming about something. He looked so cute in his sleep that...oh! 

Vol’jin bit back a gasp as Tyrathan’s head brushed against Vol’jin’s clothed cock. His cock twitched at the accidental contact. Vol’jin closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He opened his eyes and tried to focus back on his reports.

Unfortunately, Tyrathan was starting to become restless in his sleep. He tossed and turned onto his back. His head continuing to rub against Vol’jin’s crotch. For a moment, Vol’jin imagined Tyrathan’s head doing other things to Vol’jin’s cock. That was a bad idea as Vol’jin’s cock was starting to harden. Vol’jin gripped the arm of the couch with one of his hands, waiting for Tyrathan to settle down.

Tyrathan finally stilled and continued to sleep. Vol’jin tried to focus on the report in his hand and not on the bulge under his kilt, or that the fact his mate’s head was currently resting on Vol’jin’s cock.

Tyrathan muttered in his sleep again and resumed tossing and turning. He ended up facing Vol’jin’s crotch, and was also now sleeping with his mouth open. 

Vol’jin set the report aside and just stared at the ceiling. Part of him wanted to wake Tyrathan up and see if he would be interested in helping Vol’jin with his growing problem. The other part of him, however, just could not bring himself to wake his mate up.

Vol’jin continued to stare at the ceiling. “Dis be torture,” he whispered.

“Really? It looks like you’re enjoying it,” chuckled Tyrathan.

“You’re awake?!” Vol’jin exclaimed.

“I am now,” smiled Tyrathan as he sat up.

“How long have ya been awake?” Vol’jin asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tyrathan grinned in response.

“Ya have been messing with me!” Vol’jin accused.

“I’m sorry,” apologized Tyrathan as he straddled Vol’jin’s lap, facing him. He moved his hips causing his and Vol’jin’s clothed dicks to rub together. “How about I make it up to you?”

“If ya really want to make it up to me, den get on ya knees,” instructed Vol’jin.

“How did I know you were going to say that?” Tyrathan laughed as he stood up.

Vol’jin also stood up and undid the belt holding up his kilt. He removed his kilt and loincloth and sat down on the edge of the couch, spreading his legs open so Tyrathan could kneel between them.

Smiling, Tyrathan got down on his knees between Vol’jin’s legs and placed his hands on Vol’jin’s thighs. He started by kissing Vol’jin’s cock, starting at the base and working his way up.

Vol’jin moaned at the treatment. Tyrathan always started slow and it drove Vol’jin crazy. His cock was already starting to leak.

Tyrathan placed a kiss at the head of Vol’jin’s cock. He then licked the head.

Vol’jin threw his head back and let out a noise that was a cross between a moan and growl. “Tyrathan, stop teasing me or else,” he threatened weakly.

“Or else what?” Tyrathan asked.

“Or else...I’ll...I’ll punish ya,” Vol’jin hissed.

“Then I should slow down,” chuckled Tyrathan.

Vol’jin spent the next few minutes squirming and moaning as Tyrathan tortured him with his mouth. He alternated kissing and licking Vol’jin’s cock. Vol’jin gripped the couch, his claws digging into the fabric. His mate was going to kill him, but at least it would be a pleasant death. Finally, Tyrathan took Vol’jin’s cock in his mouth.

“Tyrathan,” moaned Vol’jin as he could feel Tyrathan’s hot mouth on his cock.

As worked up as Vol’jin was, it didn’t take long before he was coming, his seed filling Tyrathan’s mouth. Vol’jin watched as his mate swallowed his cum as Vol’jin road out his orgasm. When Vol’jin finished, Tyrathan pulled back.

Vol’jin reached and stroked Tyrathan’s cheek with his hand.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Tyrathan asked.

“Yes, ya did very good,” purred Vol’jin.

“Good enough not to be punished?” Tyrathan asked, smiling.

Vol’jin grinned wickedly. 


	7. Day 7: Birthday Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from the Roll the Dice AU.

“Why did you bring an overnight bag?” Tyrathan asked Jasper as Tyrathan let him in the house.

“Because you asked me to babysit your kids tonight,” explained Jasper.

“Yes, but it’s for only a few hours. Vol’jin and I are just going out for dinner,” argued Tyrathan.

Jasper laughed as he tossed his bag on the couch. “It’s your birthday. You and your boyfriend are going to have more than dinner.”

“No, we’re not,” sighed Tyrathan.

“Khort, let me enlighten you on what is going to happen tonight. Your boyfriend is going to take you out for dinner. Wine and dine you. Then invite you to his place for a cup of coffee. Maybe the two of you will make out for a little bit on his couch,” grinned Jasper.

Tyrathan rolled his eyes as he decided to ignore Jasper, and instead straighten up the living room until Vol’jin arrived to pick him up.

“Then, he’ll take you to his bedroom for a birthday spanking. As old as you are, it’s going to last awhile, so get comfortable,” chuckled Jasper.

“I’m not that old!” Tyrathan spat as he whipped a stuff animal at Jasper’s head.

Jasper laughed as he dodged it. “And when he’s done, he will flip you over and give you your birthday present. And by present I mean...”

“I know what you mean, Jasper!” Tyrathan argued. “I’m going out for a birthday dinner with my boyfriend. That’s it. I’ll be back no later than 10:30.”

“Yeah, yeah,” chuckled Jasper. “You will call me around midnight, saying that you’re spending the night at Vol’jin’s and will be back in the morning.”

The doorbell rang.

“That’s Vol’jin. Jasper, please behave, and don’t say anything!” Tyrathan ordered.

“Tyrathan, I’m hurt. You make it sound as if I am constantly saying things to cause trouble,” complained Jasper.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
10:30 found Tyrathan in Vol’jin’s bedroom, across Vol’jin’s lap, face down in the bedsheets.

Smack.

Vol’jin’s hand connected with Tyrathan’s bare ass. Tyrathan had accepted Vol’jin’s offer of a birthday spanking. He was receiving one smack for every year.

Smack.

Tyrathan squirmed, rubbing his hard cock against Vol’jin’s thighs. He could also feel Vol’jin’s cock hardening underneath him.

Smack.

Tyrathan tried to remember how he had gotten into this position. It had happened exactly the way Jasper said it would. Damn smug bastard. Dinner, coffee, and then some making out on the couch. As Vol’jin and Tyrathan dry humped, Vol’jin whispered in Tyrathan’s ear, “Would ya like a birthday spanking?”

Tyrathan had agreed and the next few minutes were a blur as Vol’jin picked Tyrathan up and carrried him to his bedroom. They had continued to make out as Vol’jin helped Tyrathan out of his pants and underwear and they sat on the bed.

Then Vol’jin pulled back and gave Tyrathan a wicked smile. The next thing Tyrathan knew, he was across Vol’jin’s lap, and Vol’jin’s hand came down on his ass.

“And one to grow on,” said Vol’jin as he gave the final one, harder than the others.

Smack.

Tyrathan yelped as he trembled and then finally relaxed, exhausted. It had been a long time since he had received a spanking.

“Ya okay?” Vol’jin asked as he rolled Tyrathan onto the bed.

“I’m fine,” smiled Tyrathan. The sheets felt nice and cool on his stinging ass. 

“Good,” said Vol’jin as he kissed Tyrathan’s lips. He then rubbed his knee against Tyrathan’s crotch. “Do ya want to stay da night, or do ya want me to take ya home?”

“I’ll stay,” said Tyrathan.

“So what do ya want to do for da rest of ya birthday?” Vol’jin asked as he continued to grind against Tyrathan.

“I want you to take me,” gasped Tyrathan.

“Ya want to start by unwrapping ya present?” Vol’jin asked as he pressed his bulge against Tyrathan.

Tyrathan blushed as he remembered that Jasper had also referred to Vol’jin’s dick as Tyrathan’s present. “No, I’ll watch while you unwrap it,” said Tyrathan. He needed to let Jasper know that he wouldn’t be home tonight anyway.

Vol’jin got off the bed and Tyrathan whined at the loss of contact.

“Relax, I’m going to take good care of ya. I’m going to make ya birthday da best ya ever had,” promised Vol’jin as he began to undress himself by untucking his shirt.

“Can ya hand me my phone? I need to call Jasper and ask him to stay with the kids,” explained Tyrathan. He dreaded how smug he knew Jasper was going to be about this.

Vol’jin handed Tyrathan his phone and Tyrathan called Jasper.

“Let me guess,” said Jasper as he answered the phone. “You’re calling me to tell me that you’re on your front porch and about to walk through that door.”

“I’m staying at Vol’jin’s tonight. I’ll be home in the morning,” explained Tyrathan, watching as Vol’jin pulled his shirt off, giving Tyrathan a good view of his abs.

“Afternoon,” grinned Vol’jin as he undid his belt and slowly pulled it through the belt loops. “I got plans for ya in da morning.” 

“I heard that!” Jasper laughed.

“I’ll be home tomorrow,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them, flashing a very sexy smirk at Tyrathan.

“So did Vol’jin offer to give you a birthday spanking, yet?” Jasper asked.

“Good night, Jasper,” sighed Tyrathan.

Vol’jin took off his pants and was now standing there only in his boxers, his cock a very impressive bulge.

“If he doesn’t offer, you can always ask,” suggested Jasper.

Vol’jin finally dropped his boxers, giving Tyrathan the full view of Vol’jin’s large, hard cock. Tyrathan’s mind went blank to everything else as he thought about Vol’jin thrusting that thing inside him, driving him to pleasure.

“Tyrathan?” Jasper’s voice called Tyrathan back to reality.

“I said good night, Jasper,” mumbled Tyrathan as he watched Vol’jin take a tube of lube out of the nightstand and apply it to his cock.

“Wait, did he already spank you?” Jasper laughed. “I bet your ass is burning, right?”

“When I get home, I’m kicking your ass,” threatened Tyrathan and he then hung up the phone.

“Everything alright?” Vol’jin asked as he got back on the bed with Tyrathan.

“Everything is fine. Jasper is just being Jasper,” complained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin snorted as he squirted lube onto his fingers. He knew what Jasper was like. Soon, Vol’jin was pushing one of those fingers inside Tyrathan’s ass.

Tyrathan hissed, but Vol’jin quickly shushed him with a kiss to the mouth. They kissed passionately as Vol’jin stretched Tyrathan’s hole, preparing him for the next part of their night. Soon, Vol’jin was slowly sliding his cock into Tyrathan.

Tyrathan swore and squirmed as Vol’jin thrust into him. Vol’jin pinned Tyrathan’s arms to the bed next to his head, stopping his movement. Vol’jin pressed his forehead to Tyrathan’s and stared into his eyes. All Tyrathan could do now was let Vol’jin fuck him. Vol’jin picked up the pace and his thrusts became harder.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan screamed when Vol’jin hit the right spot.

Several more thrusts at that spot had Tyrathan seeing stars as pleasure exploded through his body as he came. Vol’jin continued to thrust into Tyrathan as Tyrathan rode out his orgasm until there was a pause, and then one more hard, rough thrust and Tyrathan could feel Vol’jin coming inside him.

Afterwards, Tyrathan lay on the bed, exhausted. Slowly, Vol’jin slid out of him and kissed him softly on the lips. “How was it?” Vol’jin purred.

“Best...birthday...ever,” whispered Tyrathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What were the morning plans?  
> Well, another round of sex, followed by breakfast in bed.


	8. Day 8: Finger fucking

The rational part of Tyrathan’s brain screamed at him that this was a bad idea. But as Tyrathan continued to kiss Vol’jin, he decided that he did not care. Everyone thought the two of them were dead. Tyrathan had no plans to leave the Shadowpan Monastery and return to the Alliance, so it didn’t really matter.

“Not here,” growled Vol’jin as he broke the kiss and glanced around the dark courtyard, searching to see if anyone was watching the two of them.

“Where?” Tyrathan whispered as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn’t kissed anyone like that in a long time.

“My room,” said Vol’jin as he picked Tyrathan up.

Tyrathan wrapped his legs around Vol’jin’s waist and kissed Vol’jin’s neck. Vol’jin growled as he walked faster. Soon, they reached Vol’jin’s room. Vol’jin closed the door with his foot and leaned his back against the door, still holding Tyrathan.

Tyrathan lifted his head up from where he had been sucking on Vol’jin’s neck, to kiss Vol’jin’s lips instead. A cross between a purr and a growl rumbled through Vol’jin’s chest as he kissed Tyrathan back. Vol’jin then walked over to the bed and deposited Tyrathan on it.

Slowly, it began to sink in for Tyrathan what was happening. Vol’jin had carried Tyrathan to his room and placed him on the bed for the purpose of...well, Tyrathan was not exactly sure, but he had an idea of where this was going.

“How far can I go?” Vol’jin asked as he crawled onto the bed with Tyrathan.

“What?” Tyrathan asked.

“I don’t want to pressure ya into anything, or do anything to make ya uncomfortable,” said Vol’jin as he gently stroked Tyrathan’s cheek. “I want ya to feel safe and trust me. So tell me how far I can go, so I don’t cross any lines.”

Tyrathan stared at the troll who was leaning over him. Vol’jin’s eyes were wide and filled with lust, but there was also self control there. Tyrathan reached up and slowly stroked one of Vol’jin’s tusks. “How far do you want to go?” Tyrathan asked.

“I want my cock inside ya,” grinned Vol’jin as leaned down to kiss Tyrathan. “I want ya screaming my name as my come fills ya.”

Tyrathan was already half hard, and that suggestion made his pants get even tighter.

Vol’jin noticed the tent in Tyrathan’s pants and chuckled. “May I?” Vol’jin asked as he held his hand over Tyrathan’s crotch. Tyrathan nodded, and Vol’jin palmed Tyrathan’s cock through his pants for a couple of moments before undoing Tyrathan’s pants. Tyrathan lifted his hips and Vol’jin helped him slide his pants and underwear off.

Vol’jin gave Tyrathan’s dick a few light strokes before asking, “So, what is ya answer?”

“Can I see it first?” Tyrathan asked nervously swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

Vol’jin grinned as he backed up and slid his pants down, his hard cock springing up once it was free. 

Tyrathan bit his lip. Vol’jin’s cock was proportional to the rest of him and large. Tyrathan thought that there was no way that could fit inside him, at least not without a lot of pain.

“It’s too big,” mumbled Tyrathan. “I’m sorry.”

Vol’jin leaned over to kiss Tyrathan. “Shh, don’t be sorry. It’s okay. We don’t have to,” muttered Vol’jin as he pressed reassuring kisses to Tyrathan’s face.

“I just wanted...” began Tyrathan.

“What do you want?” Vol’jin coaxed as he moved to kiss Tyrathan’s neck and shoulders. “Tell me what ya want.”

“I want you,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin pulled back and stared at Tyrathan, obviously thinking. “What if I use my finger?”

“Huh?” Tyrathan asked confused. Use his finger for what?

“I stick my finger inside ya and fuck ya with it?” Vol’jin asked as he held up his hand.

Tyrathan considered it. Vol’jin’s fingers were much larger than a human’s, actually similar in size to a human dick. Tyrathan nodded, agreeing to it.

Vol’jin grinned as he reached for something on the bedside table. “Have ya ever been fucked dat way before?” Vol’jin asked as he opened a small vial of oil.

“No,” answered Tyrathan.

“Den I will take it slow,” said Vol’jin, coating his finger with the oil. He then reached for Tyrathan’s hole and slowly slid his finger in.

Tyrathan hissed as it burned and gripped the sheets on the bed.

“Are ya okay? Should I stop?” Vol’jin asked as he paused.

“No...keep going...I can handle it,” gasped Tyrathan.

Vol’jin moved his finger inside Tyrathan. “It’s going to get real good,” promised Vol’jin. “Next time, I will use two fingers, and den maybe find some toys to use on ya. Slowly stretch ya until ya can handle my cock inside ya.”

Tyrathan squirmed as Vol’jin continued to move his finger. Then Vol’jin’s finger brushed against a certain spot and Tyrathan saw stars. Tyrathan moaned and arched his back.

“Right dere,” chuckled Vol’jin as he used his free hand to pin Tyrathan down. Vol’jin pushed on the spot again and again.

Tyrathan writhed under Vol’jin’s grasp. “Vol’jin!” Tyrathan screamed as he came.  
————————————————————————————————————————  
Afterwards, Tyrathan laid on the bed, basking in the afterglow. Vol’jin laid beside him, purring. While Tyrathan had been riding out his orgasm, Vol’jin had stroked himself while watching.

“I would have done that for you,” offered Tyrathan, sleep creeping into his voice.

“Next time, manthing,” chuckled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan closed his eyes as he began to drift off. Manthing. He kind of liked the sound of that, especially the way Vol’jin said it.


	9. Day 9: Dirty Talk

“New pants?” Vol’jin asked one morning after breakfast 

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan as he got up from the table. “You like them?”

“I’m going to like to take dem off tonight,” grinned Vol’jin.

Tyrathan blushed.

“Although, I have to admit dat ya ass looks good in dem,” smiled Vol’jin.

“I thought you preferred my ass with nothing on it,” smirked Tyrathan as he grabbed one of Vol’jin’s tusks and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Don’t tease me. I don’t have enough time to fuck ya properly dis morning,” growled Vol’jin.

“You started this conversation,” replied Tyrathan.

“All I said was dat ya ass looked good,” argued Vol’jin as he squeezed one of Tyrathan’s butt cheeks.

“Then look, but don’t touch,” argued Tyrathan as he swatted Vol’jin’s hand.

“No fair,” complained Vol’jin as he shook the sting out of his hand.

“Since you’re short on time this morning, you will just have to settle for the view,” said Tyrathan.

“When I get home tonight, I’m gonna rip those pants off ya and fuck ya ass into the mattress,” purred Vol’jin. “Ya are gonna scream my name until ya voice gives out. But first, I’m gonna tease ya until ya are begging for my cock, until ya are whining for me to fill you.”

“First of all, if you rip my new pants, then you are buying me another pair. Second, you have a very filthy mind,” said Tyrathan. “Third, I don’t scream during sex.”

“Really?” Vol’jin asked. “Dat first time at the Shadowpan Monastery, I seem to recall a lot of screaming dat brought half of da Shadowpan running to check to make sure dat I wasn’t killin’ ya.”

Tyrathan’s cheeks turned red at that memory. “Vol’jin! Please!” he hissed between his teeth.

“Dat was one of da things ya screamed,” chuckled Vol’jin.

“Light, have mercy,” mumbled Tyrathan as he buried his face in his hands.

“Dat was something else dat ya screamed,” grinned Vol’jin.

“You are such a brat,” accused Tyrathan as he lifted his head and glared at the Warchief.

“And yet, ya are da one who is always getting spanked,” chuckled Vol’jin.

“That’s just an excuse for you to get your hands on my ass,” claimed Tyrathan.

“It’s a nice ass,” argued Vol’jin as he swatted Tyrathan’s butt.

Tyrathan yelped and jumped.

“And I love dat noise,” laughed Vol’jin.

“Sexy bastard,” complained Tyrathan. He then yelped again as Vol’jin scooped him up and sat him on the edge of the table. 

Vol’jin covered Tyrathan’s face and neck in kisses. “Tonight,” purred Vol’jin, “I’m going to strip ya and den tie ya to da bed. Den I’m gonna use ya favorite toy to stretch ya open for me. Den I’m gonna fuck ya over and over again until we’re both exhausted.”

“Really? I thought you said that you were going to make me beg for it,” said Tyrathan.

“If ya be good, I won’t tease ya,” promised Vol’jin. “But...”

Tyrathan noticed the twinkle in Vol’jin’s eye.

“But if ya are not good, den I’m gonna tease ya until ya are begging for mercy,” said Vol’jin as he squeezed Tyrathan’s ass again. 


End file.
